


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by obstreperous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Scissoring, Slight Petplay, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstreperous/pseuds/obstreperous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get tangled up in Muffet's web.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

Red dirt kicks up from your footsteps as you traverse through Hotland.

When you were told what this part of the Underground was called you scoffed, but as you make your way through the lava-dense landscape you realise just how accurate a name it is. It’s absolutely sweltering.You had to strip off your coat and warmer clothes long ago, leaving them with Alphys back in her lab. As you head deeper into the region you're sweating more and more, looking forward to getting out of the heat. You spot a small bake sale set up, and take a look over their products, hoping for something cold to drink. A monster girl is standing at at the stall. As much as you'd love a croissant or one of their other delicious looking pastries right now, you spent the rest of your money on nicecream and Sans' hotdogs earlier in the day, so you sigh and continue on. You go to smile at the girl running the stall, but find that she's disappeared.

You spot a darker looking cave ahead, and you grin. Hopefully the lack of lava up ahead will give you somewhere to cool down for a bit.

The first thing you notice as you walk through is an abundance of spiderwebs. The silky webbing stretches from corner to corner, the only thing visible in the otherwise dark room. You cringe. Aboveground, you were terrified of spider, but after being trapped down here, you have a feeling that spiders probably won't phase you nearly as much as before. Still, it's creepy in here. You have a funny feeling that you're being watched. You start to think maybe it would be a good idea to turn back, but there doesn't seem to be anyone around right now, so hopefully you'll be fine if you just hurry through. 

As you slowly make your way through the room, careful not to tread on any of the larger webs in the darkness, you hear a high, teasing voice ring out, echoing ominously against the cave walls. 

"Ahuhuhuhu... Did you hear what they just said?"

Glancing around in the darkness for the location of the voice, you continue on hesitantly. A large spider drops down in front of you, and you let out a squeal in shock as it runs off along the ground ahead of you. The voice speaks up again, their tone not seeming overly friendly.

"They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through."

You look down at what you're wearing and freeze, confirming what you already know. Stripes. How had anyone known you were going to come through here? Were there people in Hotland still looking for you?

"I heard they hate spiders... I heard that they like to stomp on them....I heard that they like to tear their legs off..."

Your eyes widen. You don't like spiders, but you would never go out of your way to hurt one! You begin to walk faster, wanting to get to the exit on the other end as quickly as possible to get out of whatever sort of situation you've landed yourself in. Webs begin to snag and catch on your feet, pulling you back and sticking to your legs. With every step it gets harder and harder to move forward, until eventually, you're stuck in the middle of the room. You try to take another step, but find your feet stuck firmly to the ground.

You look up as the voice speaks again, this time much closer, almost like a whisper. 

"I heard...."

You try to lift your legs to no avail, and in the process, the webbing creeps up your arms, rendering you completely immobile. 

"...That they're awfully stingy with their money."

She appears in a web of her own. It's the girl from the bake sale you walked past earlier. Her form is undeniably arachnid-like, with six arms and two legs, five lustrous eyes, and sharp looking fangs. The red outfit she's wearing, consisting of a top and pantaloons with matching ribbons, plays off her lavender skin. She saunters up to you slowly, hips swinging seductively as she stops in front of you. She smirks at your staring, then covers her mouth and giggles at you as you try to escape the web.

"You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you dearie?" Muffet purrs, smirking at your bound and helpless form. "Ahuhuhu~ I disagree with that notion..."

She licks her fangs as she watches you squirm. Walking circles around you, her heels somehow clicking on the floor, she hums. 

"I think your taste is exactly what this next batch needs." she breathes into your ear. 

Your face flushes. You know you shouldn't be turned on by that statement, but being bound and helpless and at the mercy of this effeminate spider-girl is really wreaking havoc with your emotions. Her outfit really flatters her slim hips and shapely thighs. You start squirming for other reasons. 

She walks back around to stand in front of you, seemingly conflicted. "Hm, I've been offered a lot of money for your SOUL, dearie," she says, tapping a finger against her lips, "But an opportunity to taste a human myself doesn't come along everyday, now, does it?" She presses up against you, close enough to touch, if your hands were free. "And you do look so tasty up close..." she giggles, running a hand down your side to grab at your hip. "Perhaps I'll sample you myself. It's been such a long time I've had a pet to play with, and you look  _delicious_."

Muffet forcefully presses her lips against yours. She grabs a fistful of your hair to pull you closer, her lithe tongue exploring your mouth. Tugging your hair, she tilts your hair backwards so that she can taste more of you. You shock yourself when you begin to kiss her back.

She lets out a small hum of delight as she pulls back to bite your lip. You hiss, but as she laps at your lip to soothe the pain, she chortles. 

"Such a good pet already!" she coos, resting her hands on your breasts, your hips, your thighs. You're itching to get out of your restraints but you're so turned on by the fact that you're helpless and having to completely submit to her wants and needs. She cups your breasts, caressing them with vehemence as she buries her face in your neck, tasting your skin. She licks the warm skin of your throat and runs her fangs over your jugular, tasting you. You surrender to her ministrations, the sensation of her sharp teeth lightly digging into your soft skin making your pussy dampen. 

As she nibbles at your neck, her other hands begin removing your clothes. She rips off your t-shirt, and you gasp, shocked by her strength. She just snickers and rips your shorts, leaving you held out in the open in just your bra and underwear. 

"Nn..." you let out a soft moan as you feel her fingers lightly trailing along your inner thigh, working their way up between your legs. Soon Muffet was stroking you through your damp panties, giggling at how turned on you are. "Such a willing pet for me ahuhu~ but first..."

She reaches around you, unclasping your bra and baring your breasts to her. She squeezes them between her hands, eliciting a small gasp from you. Then she bends down. She flicks her tongue across your breasts, then sucks them between her lips. You groan in response, and in return she scrapes her teeth over the hardening nubs, biting down lightly, then pulling them hard. 

She pulls away, leaving a string of saliva between your breast and her mouth. She covers her mouth and giggles, before taking a few steps back. She must notice your disappointment at loosing her touch, as she says "Don't worry dearie, I'm just getting a bit more comfortable~"

Utilizing her many arms, she makes short work of taking off her clothes. Muffet gracefully peels off her shirt and steps out of her pants at the same time, and you watch on in fascination as she uses her arms so fluidly. She looks at you teasingly and grips her small breasts in her hands, "Ready to play some more, dear?"

Never before would you have thought you'd be attracted to a spider-girl, but here we are. 

She kneels down in front of you, licking her lips as she looks up at you. She trails her fingers under the waistband of your panties, making you squirm. She grins up at you, and with one swift movement, she rips the side of your panties and pulls them off you, leaving your pussy exposed. 

"I've always wondered how a human would taste~"

You groan at that, flailing in your bonds. You wish your hands were free so you could do  _something_ , but she seems more than happy leaving you helpless and vulnerable, able to do whatever she wants to you.

She buries her face in between your legs. The webs are adjusted, pulling your knees apart so that she can lick your pussy, tasting your juices. She laps at your outer lips, leaving you gasping and bucking your hips, then, as she begins to lick and suck on your engorged clit, you cry out in absolute bliss. Smirking as she hears you, she brings a hand up, and slowly pushes a finger into your pussy. You buck your hips, trying to get more friction, but she just giggles and holds them in place with her webs. Adding another finger, she begins to pump them in and out, twisted and curling them, as she sucks on your sensitive clit. 

"Please...I'm going to cum...!" you sob, 

"Come on then dearie, let me taste you," Muffet coos. She nibbles lightly on your clit, and then you're seeing stars. You open your mouth wide in a silent scream as you cum, and Muffet pumps her fingers in and out as you ride out your orgasm. When you're done shaking, she buries her head back between your thighs to lick up all your juices. Your hips are bucking again from being so sensitive, but you whine when she takes her mouth away. She looks up at you and licks her mouth with a feral grin. 

"You'll be a great addition to our pastries, dearie~" Muffet croons, standing back up and pressing herself against you, "You taste so sweet..."

You groan as you feel her small breasts press up against your own, and her many sets of hands trail down your body. Her lowest set of hands tightly grips your hips, and she begins to grind herself against you, eliciting a low groan from you. Your folds were still slick from your previous orgasm and her previous attentions, and as she rubs herself against you, you can feel how wet these activities have made her too. 

"Nn, do you like it dearie?" Muffet gasps, "Feeling me against you? Such a good pet."

You try to push back against her as much as you can, needed the feeling of her pussy against your own, rubbing and smearing them together. You feel so dirty right now but you can't bring yourself to care, whimpering in need as Muffet starts rubbing against your clit in a frenzied rhythm. You start to pant, feeling the telltale signs that your orgasm is fast approaching. You feel her groan and tense up against you, then keep rubbing against you as she uses you to ride out her own orgasm. You can feel her juices drip down your pussy, and the thought alone is enough to finally make you snap, crying out loudly as you come. Muffet slips a finger into you as you do, pumping in and out to milk your orgasm.

When you finally stop convulsing, Muffet giggles and releases the webs hold on you, lowering you to the ground. 

"Thanks dearie," she purrs, pulling her clothes back on, "That was quite worth it. I'll let you leave, but only as long as you promise to come back and let me tie you up again~"

You agree, still dazed and exhausted from your orgasms. After a few moments you dress yourself, and continue on your path through the cave. 

As glad as you are that you ended up going this way, you have to admit, you're certainly feeling hotter now than you were before. 

 


End file.
